


Insignificant

by cyb3rb0yfri3nd



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Ficlet, One Shot, Paths (Shingeki no Kyojin)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-05
Updated: 2021-02-05
Packaged: 2021-03-16 12:28:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29207382
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cyb3rb0yfri3nd/pseuds/cyb3rb0yfri3nd
Summary: Over the years, Eren Jeager is visited by figures of the past.It starts at 9, ends at 15.Or,Eren sees past users of the founding and attack titan during important moments in his life, and they feed into his freedom.
Relationships: Eren Kruger & Eren Yeager, Eren Yeager & Grisha Yeager, Frieda Reiss & Eren Yeager, Ymir Fritz & Eren Yeager
Comments: 3
Kudos: 57





	Insignificant

He's only nine when he sees her. 

He's standing over the man's body when out of the corner of his eye, he sees a child. Not the one he's saving, another one. 

She's around his age, he thinks, and is blonde. Her dress is ripped, old and dirty. She's looking at him, but as he turns to ask who she is, she's no longer there.

Playing it off as a figment of his imagination, he turns to the girl who's really there.

Together, they take down the last of the three devils.

The next time he sees her, she's accompanied by another.

It's as he's trying his hardest to lift the beam trapping his mother, that he catches sight of them. Standing off to the side, behind Mikasa, is the young girl and an older man.

The man has high cheekbones, short brown hair, and is wearing a uniform. 

Just as he was about to yell at them for not helping, Hannes appears. His attention as taken to the family friend, and when he looks back they're gone.

He's in Trost the next time.

He's reaching for Armin, reaching for a way out. His friend is too late in grabbing his hand, and he's engulfed in darkness. When he comes to, he's surrounded by blood and corpses. A girl is behind him, calling for her mother. 

This isnt how it's supposed to end.

He reaches to the sky, yelling to the gods. 

And he blacks out.

When he opens his eyes, hes buried in something. The man from before, the girl, and a younger woman are digging him out. When he's free, he coughs up handfuls upon handfuls of crushed rock, debris.

Sand, his mind supplies. Armin told him about it.

But if this is sand, then where is the ocean?

The woman from before pats his back, and when he looks up she's smiling gently. Her black hair falls in front of her face, but he can still make out her piercing blueish-purple eyes.

She's saying something, instructing him, but her words are distant and he cant tell what she's saying.

Her other hand reaches towards him, and he's awoken with Armin by his side.

His fighting Annie the final time they appear.

She's beating his skull in, when suddenly he's back in the sand. His father is in front of him telling him something, yelling at him. He's not angry, just urgent. The others stand back and watch, silent.

He cant make out what's being said, but one word keeps repeating itself in his mind.

Such an insignificant word, but he cant get it out of his head.

Freedom.


End file.
